Beauty, Beast: The Enchantment
by ButterflykissesHermione
Summary: During the Second War, the Malfoy's defected from Lord Voldemort's Dark Army to the Order of the Phoenix. They end up in a manor safe house, but become enchanted: the Elder Malfoys become enchanted objects and Draco becomes a beast. Only a woman of purity with love for him in her heart and love for her in his could the enchantment be broken. A DM/HG take on Beauty and the Beast.
1. Preface

_Note: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I own the storyline, and any Original Characters I happen to make. That is all. Please enjoy my new fanfic as I try to get writing on Mates, Princess of Avalon, and Spirited Away. I also don't own the rights to the quotes from Moulin Rouge!_

Beauty, Beast: The Enchantment

* * *

**Preface:**

"Granger," he drawled. It was unlike him to try and get anyone's attention. Usually he had it automatically for he was the Malfoy heir. But it seemed that he had to get this witch's attention. For this was the witch he loved, that he would have given anything and everything for. And he had, almost. The only thing he had yet to give her was his last name which he hoped to rectify very soon, and a child and that would come after they married.

He tried again this time a little louder, "Granger." When she did not answer him, he gritted his teeth. She was being stubborn and they both knew it.

"Hermione!" he hissed. She looked up from the book she was reading, finally, and smiled at him.

"Yes Draco, love?" she asked him, marking her place so not to lose her spot. He had noted over time that she never dog-eared books, that she always placed a bookmark in between the pages.

"What book are you reading, dearest?" he asked. He only called her dearest when he wanted something. And tonight it seemed that he was thirsty for knowledge.

"I'm reading our story," she replied, smiling at the memory of how they came to be together.

"The one that we wrote down for future generations?" he inquired.

"The same," she noted. Granger chuckled and placed the book down on the side table. She got up sauntering over to where he was sitting and straddled his lap. Draco gulped, placing his hands on her waist. She was being oddly forward tonight. He wondered why, seeing as he couldn't figure out the exact cause for his sake and the sake of Morgan le Fey's right tit!

"Why read it when we already lived it?" he asked. He looked up at the bold Gryffindor and moved so that her face was very close to his, inches apart really.

"Why else than to relive the exact moments when I fell in love with you?" she countered.

"You are mental sometimes love," he whispered and with that he kissed her soundly, pulled her body away from his to cradle her in his arms.

After all, this was their story. This was a story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people whose lives were changed for the better. But above all things, it was a story about love, a love that would live on forever. After all, the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and love in return.

* * *

*Reviews are VERY much appreciated!3

-Quotes used in this short little preface are from the American film Moulin Rouge!

- Song selection for this: **Whenever, Wherever by Shakira**

**Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Luck that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existance**

Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Think out loud  
Say it again

Le do le le le le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heals  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel


	2. Defection

_Note: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I own the storyline, and any Original Characters/Creatures I come up with._

* * *

Beauty, Beast: The Enchantment.

**Chapter One: Defection**

Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy dynasty, walked briskly in line with his father and mother. 'Twas a cold and wet Yule's night and they were on their guard. They had to be because for what they were doing would be treason in the eyes of the Dark Lord and his most trusted followers. His aunt, the mentally insane, to put it nicely, Bellatrix Lestrange had died a hero's death when it came to the Dark Lord. Furious as he was, the Dark Lord took it into stride and commented that once his reign was permanently cemented into place without fear of rebellion, she would be honored as a hero and as a martyr for the cause.

He still remembered that dreadful day. It wasn't because he had lost a family member, but because of the loss of so much _life_. Yes, he was a Malfoy, yes he was a pureblood and was holding onto his ideals quite strongly, but even he thought that this war was going a bit too far. Hogwarts, his home away from home, had been destroyed six months ago. And it was precisely a month later that his crazy aunt perished. He shivered each and every single time he thought about it. There had been so much _death_ that it had seemed almost as if it had come out of a horror story. People were screaming as hordes of Death Eaters, Giants, demons from the depths of Hades, and the reanimated undead came after them. The undead were already horrifying and their stench had been ready to kill anything all on its own. But what made them terrifying was that the Dark Lord had somehow called up the spirits of old and placed them into the undead bodies. The experimentation had gone on for weeks, every test subject a failure until they found the right Dark spell to keep the soul of the departed inside the undead body without the body exploding on them.

That day people were casting spells both of Light and Dark to rid themselves of these creatures. But because the Dark spell to hold the souls was so strong nothing worked it seemed. Until someone had cast _Sectumsempra_ at his aunt, making cuts in her as if she was getting slashed by a sword. He couldn't see who did it. But he knew the effects every well, having been at the end of it himself in his sixth year. All of the sudden those of the reanimated undead turned to his aunt and attacked her, attaching their vile, sharp mouths to his aunt's bleeding body, sucking on the blood as if it were their nourishment. His aunt had fought but was overpowered by them and when they started exploding, sending body parts and their entrails all over the place, Draco, his father and mother as well as the other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord saw in horror that there was nothing left of Bellatrix Lestrange but a bloodless, lifeless corpse. That was when his father decided that it was time for them to leave the Dark and join the Light.

"Draco, stop daydreaming and keep walking! We're almost there," his father snapped at him.

"Coming father!" he exclaimed, walking quickly to catch up with his mother and father. He hadn't realized that he had been daydreaming and had stopped walking.

It was bad for them to stop walking, even if there were Aurors in the shadows protecting them from their former allies. For days his and his father's Dark Marks had burned, trying to summon them to the Dark Lord's side. But they ignored it the best they could. The pain had been terrible; it felt as if their arms were being burnt off. Merlin help them! In the end they, meaning the Order, found a solution for the burning and was able to finally stop the burning once and for all. Up until a few hours ago, they had been staying at 12 Grimmauld Place. Now they were being taken to a safe house, a small manor in Surrey. They had taken a portkey to get halfway there, but the Aurors; Kingsley and his first cousin (second or was it fifth cousin? Because The pureblooded families interbred with their cousins, it was always hard to tell. His mother had two other sisters and technically they were like second cousins or something of that nature.) Tonks, decided that anymore magic could spell disaster for them. So they went on foot the rest of the way.

Draco stopped, almost walking into his father if he had not seen him stop in time. He frowned. Why were they stopped? Had they been detected? Oh he hoped not. Then he heard Kingsley's voice from the shadows, "This is the place. Those of the Order are secret keepers to this manor, so only they know how to get here and how to get inside." Great, they were here, now he could take a load off and relax, his feet were killing him. Just as he was about to walk around his father to get in, Tonks moved from the shadows to stand in front of his parents.

She cleared her throat and said, "For those of who wish us harm, open up before we are devoured by the swarm." She then turned to the Malfoys and said in a brisk voice, "Someone will check up on you every three days to make sure that everything is alright and to get your testimony."

Draco had to close his eyes against the bright light; it was very blinding to say the least. And when he opened them again his mouth dropped at the sight of a cozy, inviting little manor with cement, stone, for the foundation and structure respectively, and lovely red shingles on the built-in small towers. They were given the okay to go inside the gates of the manor and did just that. He turned back around before watching as the spells that made this place invisible, unplottable once again took effect and watched as Kingsley and his cousin walked away, knowing they couldn't see them without saying the spell again.

"Draco! Come!" his father barked.

Draco turned back around headed inside with his family. If only he knew then that the house was enchanted by powerful Old Magic then perhaps he would have said no and camped outside. But he didn't know at the time, and when the door shut behind him, Draco Malfoy, his mother and father screamed in pain, but only his becoming more of a roar. Then he heard something, and that something was a melodious voice whispering in his ear:

_You of the new generation, with old ideals instilled_

_Your heart has been found cold without love's thrill_

_You shall find yourself to be a beast_

_Only by loving a woman of pure and gentle heart_

_And having that woman love you in return_

_You will be released from this spell with love's bright burn._

_Those of the old generation, with the old ideals instilled_

_You have been found guilty of blood before love_

_You will be turned into objects that talk or walk_

_Until you expect that blood is not everything when it comes to Fate and good stalk_

_Accept the one that loves the son and the son loves her despite blood_

_Or you shall remain objects forevermore._

* * *

*Reviews are needed!

- The song selection for this chapter is: **Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal**  
**(This animal, this animal)**

**I can't escape myself**  
**(I can't escape myself)**  
**So many times i've lied**  
**(So many times i've lied)**  
**But there's still rage inside**  
**Somebody get me through this nightmare**  
**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**  
**I can't control myself**  
**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**  
**I can't escape this hell**

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal**  
**(This animal I have become)**


	3. The Beauty

Note: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I own the storyline, and any Original Characters/Creatures I come up with.

* * *

**Beauty, Beast: The Enchantment.**

Chapter Two: The Beauty

Three days since the curse had been placed upon them. That was how long it had been. In that time, Draco had found that there were a lot of things to do in this manor, and it appeared that everyone there, yes there was others besides him and his parents, that were enchanted objects as well. As it turned out, they were older witches and wizards that had believed in the same ideals that Draco and his parents believed in. And it turned out, they all had been enchanted to serve the one that became a beast in hopes that it would lead to their salvation when he found someone to love and she would love him. No longer was he human, he was a beast; a lion with blonde fur and blue-grey eyes. He couldn't use magic anymore so his wand and the wands of his parents were together in a drawer in his chambers. He could speak still, and walk, which was a blessing in itself. He ended up walking to the mirror on his dressing table and sighed. This was turning out to be quite a lot to take in.

"Draco love, don't sigh and don't frown, you'll get wrinkles!" his mother exclaimed.

Draco looked at the mirror, well the mirror's carved face at the top, and saw his mother's lovely features tight with worry. His mother had been turned into a mirror, although just not any mirror. Although, Narcissa was the only enchanted object that he was aware of not being able to move without help from him. Her legs had been turned into the handle. She had been turned into an enchanted mirror, to which he could see who all came to the manor. He had discovered this only by accident on the second day. He had just said out of the blue, "Show me Diagon Alley," and the alley where they had shopped for his school supplies up until the war showed on the mirror. He had grinned and said, "Cool." Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, his mane never staying in one place when he did that.

"Mother, lions don't get wrinkles," he said.

"You will when you turn back into a human! We all will for Merlin's sake!" she chirped.

He sighed again and rolled his eyes. Luckily his mother had not seen it or she would have had a fit. She was looking for his father. And when she didn't see him, she told Draco to go and find him. He did as he was told, grumbling all the while. Though he made sure his mother couldn't hear him or else he would be reprimanded for it. He called out for his father when he came to the foyer that was when there was a knock on the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when the door opened by itself. Then he remembered what Tonks had said. Every three days someone would be calling at the house to check up on them and to get their testimony if they already didn't give it. Merlin's soggy left nut! He was screwed now! All thoughts of finding his father lay forgotten in his mind as he watched the person magically turn on the lights.

"Granger?!" he gapped, staring at the woman in question. There was no denying that head of bushy hair anywhere or those amber eyes that had little flecks of gold in them for that matter.

"Malfoy? Is that you?" she asked in disbelief. It was obvious that the enchantment on the house that was turning people into objects or beasts was not doing a thing to her. He wondered why and got suspicious.

"No, Aslan from Narnia, yes it's me!" he growled sarcastically, his fur sticking up on end.

Contrary to popular belief, his family was well educated in Muggle literature. It was to be expected of the Malfoy dynasty to be so. As a child he had found particular interest in the Chronicles of Narnia book series and had reread them every now and again to refresh himself with the characters and the world. Now he wished for those books more than anything. He rolled his eyes for the second time that day and walked over to her. As a human he towered over her, being a little over six feet tall. As a lion, he was twice that if not more on his hind legs, and he came up to her shoulder when he was on all fours.

"How did you- When did you- WHAT THE BLOODY BLEEDING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" she asked in a shrill voice.

Draco looked down at her, eyeing her expression as she stood there grasping for straws at what was happening. That was the very first question he had said when he found himself like this. He scoffed and shook his head. He'd tell her when she didn't look like she was going to faint or puke, or both. Merlin only knew he didn't want that. After all she was still a Mudblood. Then he remembered the little poem he heard when he first arrived and he prayed to whoever was listening that she wasn't the one that he had to fall in love with and that she had to fall in love with him. He didn't think they would make it; they'd kill each other first.

"Granger, _please_ follow me while I go get mother and then we can find my father and then I'll explain everything," he said, turning back to go the way he came. He turned around when he didn't hear her following him. He raised an eyebrow at her and tsked.

"Granger! Get a bloody move on! I don't have all day for you to be lollygagging around and stare at me as if I had grown two heads!" he snapped.

Granger snapped out of her daze and hurried behind him. She didn't say anything but pursed her lips as if to stop herself from doing something she might regret. It was a good thing too, or else he would have exploded right in her face. He didn't want to hear her snide remarks about his person, or animal tendencies for that matter. He just wanted to get this done and over with so that she would go and quickly before the enchantment deemed her worthy of breaking this curse over him, his parents, and the household. He did not want to fall for a Mudblood at all.

"Er, Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

Great, here they went. His luck couldn't have gotten any worse than what she wanted to ask him at that moment.

"What is it Granger?" he snarled.

"If you're a lion, does that make your parents lions as well? You're not going to feed me to them are you?" she asked, knowing what lions loved to eat.

"No, Granger, they're not lions. I'm the only one. And even if I weren't I'd hardly think they'd want you as a main course," he said, gritting his teeth. He made his jaw hurt so he stopped, remembering that he wasn't human and human habits like gritting one's teeth didn't go over so well when he was a lion.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she muttered, obviously looking around.

"What?" he growled.

"Well, when the Order acquired this manor to be used as a safe house, the owner of it was missing, and the real estate agent, er, a person that sells houses and other property to prospective buyers, a muggleborn wizard, was more than happy to give it to us for nothing at all. It was as if he was scared stiff of this place," she replied, looking around at what she could see.

"It doesn't look bad at all."

Draco snorted and continued his way to his room. It wasn't that bad because she was human. He wasn't at the moment and he didn't know when he would be released from this beastly form. He hoped it was soon though because he couldn't get used to this form and he missed using magic. It felt like a part of him had been taken away, ripped apart from him. He didn't like it one bit.

"Mother, an Order member is here to see us about the testimony," he called once he got thirty feet from his room.

"So I heard. You haven't found your father yet have you?" she asked.

"No, with the arrival of" he looked over at Granger and sighed, "Granger, I had to come and get you before getting father."

His mother didn't say anything as he picked up the handle of her mirror, showing the carving of his mother on top of the silver frame. He watched as Granger looked at him and then looked at his mother. He watched as her mouth opened and then closed, a look of panic struck her features as she started to put two and two together. She looked quite ill now, a little green around the gills. And just when he thought that she was going to puke, or pass out, she turned on her heel and ran. He followed her, his powerful hind legs were no match for her small human legs. But she reached for the door first and tugged it.

"Granger, now let's be reasonable about this," he said, trying to maintain peace. He wanted her gone, but she needed to know a few things first.

"Reasonable?! REASONABLE?! YOU'RE A LION, YOU'RE MUM IS A HAND HELD LOOKING GLASS AND MERLIN ONLY KNOWS WHAT YOUR FATHER IS! SO, NO I WILL NOT BE REASONABLE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She tugged the door again, but it seemed it would not budge from its closed position.

"Granger-"

She whipped out her wand and pointed it at his chest. "Let me out Malfoy. This isn't funny." She growled.

"Granger, I can't. Do I look like I have opposable thumbs to you?! No! I have paws, and they don't work the same way as a human hand!" he snapped.

He heard movement coming from the drawing room and looked down to see a candlestick with his father's face in the wax. He sighed with relief, "Father there you are. I was just looking for you."

"I know Draco, I heard you calling for me before this showed up on our doorstep," Lucius moved a small candle and its holder over to where Granger stood.

If Granger looked ready to puke when he saw his mother, then she was about to before she passed out, fainting against the door. Draco sighed and moved to the drawing room to set his mother on the chair with his father beside her before he went back and picked up the Golden girl and carried her to the loveseat, placing her on it before moving to the couch just on the opposite side. They'd have to wait for her to awaken, get their testimony and then use a Patronus Charm to send it to the other Order members seeing as she could not leave the house. This meant only one thing, and he looked over to his parents and saw the same thing mirrored in their eyes: he was going to be falling in love with Hermione Granger and she with him, if all went well. He put his head in his paws. This was just his luck; they were in a middle of a war, and now he was going to have to fall in love with a Mudblood in order to regain his human form. He didn't know if this was Karma's way of saying he was getting his just desserts or what. But he didn't want to fall in love with Granger, and he was sure that she didn't want to fall in love with him.

* * *

*REVIEW PLEASE! I live off of reviews!

-Song Selection for this Chapter: Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence

**It's true, we're all a little insane.**

**But it's so clear,**

**Now that I'm unchained.**

**Fear is only in our minds,**

**Taking over all the time.**

**Fear is only in our minds**

**but it's taking over all the time.**

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Dry your eyes and testify.**

**You know you live to break me.**

**Don't deny sweet sacrifice.**

**One day**

**I'm gonna forget your name,**

**And one sweet day,**

**you're gonna drown in my lost pain.**

**Fear is only in our minds,**

**Taking over all the time.**

**Fear is only in our minds**

**but it's taking over all the time.**

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Dry your eyes and testify.**

**And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?**

**I'm your sacrifice.**

**(I dream in darkness**

**I sleep to die,**

**Erase the silence,**

**Erase my life.)**

**Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,**

**Blacken the day)**

**Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,**

**Blow me away.)**

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Dry your eyes and testify.**

**You know you live to break me.**

**Don't deny.**

**Sweet sacrifice.**


	4. La Belle et la Bête

Note: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I own the storyline, and any Original Characters/Creatures I come up with.

* * *

**Beauty, Beast: The Enchantment.**

Chapter Three: La Belle et la Bête

Draco watched with an amused look on his face as Granger sat there on the loveseat in complete shock. They had just got done telling her what had happened here at the manor, up to the point where she came in. She opened her mouth to talk and then closed it, thinking it better to just sit there than to make a scene. Although his mother didn't like Granger at all, being a Mudblood, a know-it-all, and a Gryffindor being the main reasons why, she gave him a stern look before glancing over at the younger woman. Oh this was it; they were all going to die. He just knew it. His mother was about to say something that would greatly displease the Golden girl and then they'd all be dead within ten minutes.

"Miss Granger, what part of this, er, situation is familiar to you?" his mother asked. Draco turned to look at his mother. Was she mad? What possibly could look familiar? He was a freaking lion for Slytherin's sake! He huffed, but didn't say anything, yet. His mother shot him a cold look as if to say be quiet Draco. She maybe the only way out of this.

Granger frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. "I don't- Wait. Draco," he winced when she said his given name, he preferred her using his last name, but it couldn't be helped when there were two other Malfoys in the room, "is a beast, a lion to be exact, correct? And you say that the entire household, yourselves included, has been turned into enchanted objects. And that the reason why I haven't been transfigured into one is because I some sort of savior?" she asked, summing everything. That was pretty much it. And she had once again hit the nail on the head sort to speak, getting the basic facts that were enough to reason with.

"Correct as usual, Miss Granger," his mother said.

Granger looked like she was going to be ill. So she summoned a bucket just in case. He envied her for her use of magic when he and his family could not. She looked at his mother, then at his father, and then finally at him. He showed her nothing but distain and hate. Her eyes reflected the mutual feelings she had required over the long six years of being classmates. She was the first one to break eye contact with him and have it settle back on his mother.

"Mrs. Malfoy do you know the story of La Belle et Bête?" she asked quietly.

That was a French Muggle story, he realized. La Belle et Bête translated into English was Beauty and the Beast. It was a story about a girl, the name differentiated in different versions of it but she always preferred to be called Beauty, ending up being the prisoner of a terrible beast in a castle because her father picked a rose for her from the castle gardens. Anyway the girl and the beast, sometimes a lion or different type of beast, always ended up falling in love, but the girl missed her family and when she promised to return to him in some many days, she ended up forgetting and had to rush back there by magically means just in time to see the beast dying. The girl in an effort to save the beast's life, confessed her love for him, he turned into a human prince and they lived happily ever after.

"Yes, I know of the story," his mother replied smoothly.

"Well, on November 22nd, 1991 a film adaptation came out in the Muggle World from a place that had made other films based on these types of tales, like Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan, and so on. In the film adaption, er," Granger looked at his parents and then at him, "a film is like moving pictures, with sound, music and voices and color, it's used for entertainment purposes for Muggles. I'll show you one day, if you would so like. But as I was saying in the film, several things are changed around. The father is an inventor, Belle, the female lead, is an only child, there's an arrogant hunter out for Belle's hand in marriage, and the Beast is a chimera, a cross between different animals.

"He was turned that way when an enchantress saw that there was no love in his heart when he turned her away when she was disguised an old beggar woman with a rose as a gift. She changed him into a beast, his servants into enchanted objects, and the castle into a foreboding place. She gave him an enchanted mirror for him to look out at the world, and the rose which would bloom until he was twenty-one and if he could get a girl to love him despite his appearance and he loved her in return, then the spell would be broken, if not then he was doomed to remain a beast forever.

"That's where Belle comes in. Her father was off to a fair and ended up getting lost in the woods, finding the castle. He went in to save himself from the wolves that inhabited the forest and was found by some enchanted objects: Lumiere the candelabra, Cogsworth the clock, Mrs. Potts the teapot, her son Chip a cup, and the castle dog that had been turned into a little foot rest. He ends up in the tower dungeons when the Beast finds him, and Belle comes and takes his place. They at first end up fighting a lot, and then as time goes on, they fall in love, and there's this ballroom scene with just them dancing, it's beautiful, and he lets her go when she finds that her father is sick and lost in the woods trying to find her.

"She goes to her father and nurses him back to health, when the entire village that they live in, has come to take her father away unless she agrees to marry the hunter. When she declines and shows the village the Beast, he locks her and her father in the basement and goes to kill the Beast. Belle and her father escape with a little help from Chip who had gone with Belle when she left. They race to the castle where there's a battle going on and they arrive just as the hunter is about to smash the Beast's head because he won't fight, he's so depressed. When he sees her the Beast regains his senses and defends himself. When the hunter begs for his life, he is told to get out before climbing up to see Belle. But the hunter, who won't admit defeat, climbs after him and stabs the Beast in the side, mortally wounding him. The hunter losses his gripping and falls to his death. Just as the Beast dies, Belle whispers that she loves him, just as the last petal falls, and he regains his human form, as well as his life. As soon as they kiss, the castle and the servants return to their original state."

Granger stopped talking after that as her voice had become hoarse from so much talking. He saw his parents soak in the information that she had given. It seemed that the spell placed on them was similar to the film, minus a few alterations; there was no rose, he was a lion, not a chimera, there had been no enchantress to cast this spell, the spell had already been in place when they had arrived here. Draco opened his mouth to say something but his mother shot him down again.

"Miss Granger, the parts of this film seem to coincide with this spell. Draco is the Beast, we and the rest of the household are the servants turned enchanted objects, and you are Belle it seems," she said, proving Granger's worst fear.

Granger groaned and grabbed for the bucket, which was not enchanted, thankfully, and threw up in it after placing a silencing charm on it so the plopping of vomit could not be heard. As soon as she was done, she banished the vomit, washed out her mouth with water, paste and a brush and spit that out into the bucket, washed her mouth out again, spit the water into the bucket and then banished that into nothing. She looked worse for wear than he had ever seen her.

"I'm terribly sorry for that," she apologized. "I have not been feeling well for a few days now. I ate some of Ron's cooking the other day, well his attempt anyway, seeing as his mum was not around and we were all hungry and he would not let me do it, saying that cooking, no matter if it was a woman or a man doing it ran in the Weasley's bloodline, apparently not, and coupled with the news that I'm your son's Belle to his Beast just put me over the edge. It's not every day that you get told you're going to be forced to fall in love with someone you consider an enemy."

Draco could wholeheartedly agree to that. He couldn't wrap his head around it either. She was his Belle to her Beast. That statement made him almost ask for her bucket and vomit in that. It made him ill to think that they were going to fall in love. Malfoys' didn't fall for Mudbloods. It just wasn't done. Hundreds of years of tradition would be going down the preverbal sinkhole. His ancestors were more than likely rolling in their graves. He knew he would be. It was quiet after that, each one of them lost in his or her own thoughts. And it looked like Granger needed to take this time to take a Pepper Up potion to sooth her stomach and aching vocal chords. He didn't see how she had gotten it in the first place. The only thing he saw was a purple little bag.

"So… about this testimony," Granger spoke softly, making him jump a little. He wasn't counting on her speaking again.

The two Elder Malfoys sighed and launched into their side of the story, from the time that his mother was threatened to what happened just prior to them coming to the Order. It was a sickening tale to take in and Draco looked at Granger the whole time, watching her facial expressions as she took notes. To say that she wanted to pass out again was an understatement. He was sure that she wanted to do more than pass out. She looked like she was living their memories, their words, which was impossible. He watched as her head shot up when they got to the part of the reanimated zombies.

"But aren't zombies animated by Dark magic anyway? What was the spell for then if they were already animated?" she asked, her know-it-all habits kicking in.

"The spell was designed to entrap a human soul, one of a witch or wizard, to reanimate the zombie into preforming magic. Yes, the zombies were already animated by Dark magic, true, but the Dark Lord wanted more than just that. He wanted the zombies to preform magic so that they would destroy any resistance from the Light," Lucius said quietly.

Granger looked as if she was going to puke again by just hearing the description of what the spell did.

"Please, continue," she replied.

His parents started were they had left off; the day after the discovery or the invention of the Dark spell. Then they recounted the wizarding villages and towns that had fallen quickly because of the reanimated zombies. This was the term that Granger used for the creatures that the Dark Lord had created. She wrote down every detail while listening what happened months later to Hogwarts, and then the month later when his aunt died. She shivered at the description, sickened by it as he had been to see it. She had mental to the point of no return, but she was still a human being, Granger had reasoned, and no person deserved that fate, not even someone as nutty as Bellatrix Lestrange.

With their testimony in hand, Granger pulled out her wand and considered on a thought before crying out, "Expecto Patronum!" Several silvery otters erupted from the tip of her wand, and they looked back at her as she was using another spell to have them communicate with the other Order members about the testimony and that she needed to stay with them as she was ill and was not up for travelling again. With a wave of her wand, the otters left in a little ball of light to the other houses of the Order. That only left Granger, himself, and his parents in the room again, quiet.

Granger bit her lip nervously before asking, "So how was everyone's Yule?"

It looked like she couldn't really stand the silence as much as anyone else could. She was probably use to having five different conversations at one time going around number 12 Grimmauld Place what with half the Weasley clan, Potter, and some of the Hogwarts professors there on a day to day basis. His parents murmured that it was fine, besides the walking in the cold and the fact that it had been wet.

"I see…Mine could have been better…Yule was when Ron had cooked, and the next morning they had left me to go searching for a way to defeat You-Know-Who." Granger looked a little sad at that as if she wanted to go as well. After that, no one talked.

* * *

*REVIEW PLEASE, IT'S LIKE MUSIC TO MY SOUL!

-The song selection for the chapter is basically echoing all of their thoughts when the Malfoys are giving their testimony and the explanation of the Dark spell used in the creatures that Voldemort had created. Song Selection for this chapter: Voodoo by Godsmack

I'm not the one who's so far away

When I feel the snake bite enter my veins

Never did I wanna be here again

And I don't remember why I came

Candles raise my desire

Why I'm so far away

No more meaning to my life

No more reason to stay

Freezing feeling,

Breathe in, breathe in

I'm coming back again

I'm not the one who's so far away

When I feel the snake bite enter my veins

Never did I wanna be here again

And I don't remember why I came

Hazing clouds rain on my head

Empty thoughts fill my ears

Find my shade by the moon light

Why my thoughts aren't so clear

Demons dreaming

Breathe in, breathe in

I'm coming back again

I'm not the one who's so far away

When I feel the snake bite enter my veins

Never did I wanna be here again

And I don't remember why I came

I'm not the one who's so far away

When I feel the snake bite enter my veins

Never did I wanna be here again

And I don't remember why I came

I'm not the one who's so far away

When I feel the snake bite enter my veins

Never did I wanna be here again

And I don't remember why I came

I'm not the one who's so far away

When I feel the snake bite enter my veins

Never did I wanna be here again

And I don't remember why I came

voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo,voodoo, voodoo,voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo,

So far away...

I'm not the one who's so far away...

I'm not the one who's so far away...

I'm not the one who's so far away...


	5. The Way Things Are

Note: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I own the storyline, and any Original Characters/Creatures I come up with. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS ARE GOLD TO ME! On that note I have to address something: Ruby (Guest) even though I cannot PM seeing as you are a guest and do not have an account; I must decline your request to make my paragraphs "less wordy" as you put it. I've been told while writing on two of my other fanfics that I need to make them longer, and that's exactly what I'm doing to this one. The more detail I put into it, the longer it they will get. ON TO THE STORY! Also in this chapter YOU ARE ALLOWED TO KILL DRACO FOR WHAT HE'S GOING TO BE SAYING! AS WELL AS HIS PARENTS FOR SILENTLY AGREEING!

* * *

**Beauty, Beast: The Enchantment.**

Chapter Four: The Way Things Are

It was awkward after that. It really was. Granger didn't know what to say or do, and the same thing could be said of him and his parents. She just looked down at her hands. It was as if she was afraid to say something. Well, she should be, he thought. Even though they were objects and beasts, the Malfoys were still intimidating and could easily make her life a living hell. He planned on it, if his parents weren't going to anyway. He could already tell they were though. After all she was a Mudblood. Purebloods like them didn't associate with Mudbloods, Blood traitors and the sort. It just wasn't done at least not for any self-respecting high class Pureblood like himself. Finally he couldn't take it any longer, the silence was deafening and it was eating at him like acid.

"Mudblood," he bit out.

Granger's eyes snapped to his own. He could see the amber in them growing darker in anger, the gold little flecks he had noted of earlier were rapidly disappearing and her magic started to swirl around her like the winds of a tornado. He could almost hear the crackling of electricity as her magic started to spontaneously combust around her. He only noticed this because it was all directed at him. He couldn't use magic, but he could feel it almost like a sixth sense. It was strange in a way that he could feel it. When she was explaining the film Beauty and the Beast her magic had been like a blanket, a thick layer around her, shielding her it seemed like. But from what he didn't know. He smirked at her, the infamous Malfoy smirk, and refused to back down from this staring contest that they were now having.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Draco?" she asked, her words dripping in venom.

Draco thought about it, the smirk replaced by a grin. This grin was a nasty one, it had all the hatred, malice, and distain for one person, and it didn't look good on a lion at all. He was a Pureblood after all and he had to uphold the Pureblood values. Curse, spell or whatever it was or not, he wasn't going to fall in love with Hermione Granger.

He looked like he was going to kill her and eat her insides when he said, "Yes, there is something I want to say. First off, Granger, don't think too highly of yourself when it comes to making me love you. You are a Mudblood simple as that. You are nothing but dirt underneath my feet. I do not fall in love with Mudbloods."

He paused for a moment to drink in her fury and then continued on, "Second of all, if you are to stay here, you will be sleeping on that loveseat. The upstairs is for me, mother, and father. You are to not going anywhere near the upstairs unless I say so. Also, the food that is here is for me and me alone. Mother and father do not eat at this moment, seeing as they are an enchanted mirror and candelabra. You are to touch nothing. Got it?"

Granger was shaking; her whole frame was shaking as if she was trying to hold back a furious volcano. From head to foot, she was quivering. Draco settled back in his seat seeing his parents nod to his assessment to the house and what her part was in it. They didn't have any input because he had basically said it all for them. They had been polite and civil during the testimony and Granger's briefing of what was going on, but now that was over with, there was no more point in being civil toward a Mudblood. She was just a third class witch anyway; no magically background to speak of at all, she was barely even a witch because of it. She and the rest of the Mudbloods were tainting their society. It was going to be better soon, now that the Dark Lord was eradicating them.

Draco was looking at his parents now, seeing as they had the same mind set as he did. Even so, he could do nothing to stop the hexes, and curses that came his way when Granger took out her wand. He ended up on the floor with tentacles sprouting from his snout and face as well as a black eye, a cut across his forehead, bruised ribs, and to top it all of he was in a Full-Body Bind. His parents were silenced as well. He looked up at Granger and glared. As soon as she undid the spell, he was going to kill her, even if she was part of the Order or not. No Mudblood was going to disrespect Draco Malfoy and get away with it. He saw her wand pointed right in between his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Don't ever think you are higher than me because of you bloody fucking blood status," she whispered, red sparks flying out the tip of her wand.

"I maybe a Mudblood, but I have more respect from the Wizarding World than you will ever have in your entire life, Draco Malfoy. Blood means nothing. Do you hear me? NOTHING! So you can hold on to your precious belief system all the way to Hell. And once this war is over, I'm going to overturn every law that favors Purebloods. It's this belief system that creates Dark wizards and witches, like You-Know-Who. I am a human being. My blood is as red as yours. There is no difference in it. So, don't you dare think you are higher than me. So get off your fucking high horse and learn to show some respect for those who are higher than you, intellectually, and magically. I can out duel you and the rest of the Death Eaters any day of the week."

Granger did not let up the hexes and curses she had cast on him. And she wasn't using the counter-spell for his parents either. She started walking away from the three Malfoys. Before she exited the room, Granger turned back around, he only knew this because he could see upside down and to the foyer of the manor. She tapped her nails on the wood paneling. She was thinking about something, and thinking hard because her face got redder and redder as she thought about whatever she was thinking.

"Just remember, you need me more than I need you," she snarled, before using the counter curses and spells on him and his family.

Then she closed the door, magically locked, and made it so that it could not be destroyed by mere force alone. He had tried as soon as he was able to move, but seeing as his ribs hurt, it wasn't fast enough to get her. He and his family were locked in the drawing room as she undoubtedly went to either eat or to go sleep in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He kept ramming into the door, hoping it would budge, but it didn't. It threw him off. In the end he end up finding a hollow spot in the wall and busting through the dry wall and into the foyer.

"GRANGER!" he roared.

She didn't answer so he went to go look in the kitchen and didn't find her there, but asking the stove; a wizard turned into an enchanted object, he had figured out that she had gone upstairs with a plate of food and some water. So he went he went upstairs and opened every bedroom door until he came to the last one on the second floor which wouldn't budge. That was when he knew that this was where she was hiding.

"GRANGER GET YOUR MUDBLOOD ARSE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!" he screeched.

"No I will not! Treat me with some respect first!" she shouted back.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I WILL. GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"NO!"

"GET OUT HERE OR I WILL COME IN AND PAINT THE ROOM RED WITH YOUR FILITHY BLOOD!" he bellowed, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU ARROGANT, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PIECE OF SHITE!" she screamed right back at him.

Draco roared in fury, and punched through the dry wall to get to the room that she was staying in. His animal instincts now took over. He was going in for the kill. He was going to kill her and he didn't care. She deserved it. She and her filthy blood of hers. He would have gotten to her if it hadn't been for his ribs and her fast spell work. She immobilized him with a flick of her wand. She looked at the wall and repaired it as well. She looked at him afterwards and pursed her lips.

"You are in the presence of an Order of the Phoenix member. Do you honestly think that even as a lion, I can't outwit you? Malfoy, you truly are pathetic. You hold on to old beliefs, beliefs that happen to be false by the way, so tightly, and are steeped in centuries of prejudice you don't know shite from Shinola. It's pathetic really. You're so young and smart, but you hang on to old beliefs as if they were commands from Merlin himself. I, as a human being, feel sorry for you Malfoy. But as an Order of the Phoenix member I think it's time you grew up, get your head out of your arse and actually think. We're in a war, Dark vs. Light, Good vs. Evil. Once You-Know-Who wins, if he ever does, he won't stop at Muggleborns, he'll move up to Half-bloods and then Purebloods that don't follow his radical ideals. Grow up Malfoy and start acting as if you give a damn, because if you don't not only will you and your parents be stuck like this forever, but I'll give you a fate worse than death," she snapped at him.

Granger unlocked the door and preformed the counter spell so that he could walk again. Then she pointed to the door and snarled, "Now. Get. Out."

Draco got out, slowly as his ribs protested. She thought she was Ms. High and Mighty, well once his ribs healed over, he'd show her. No one talked to Draco Malfoy like he was two. No one. He growled as soon as he made it out of the room and the door slammed behind him. Stupid Mudblood bitch, he thought as he went to get his parents and put them into their rooms for the night. As soon as he laid his mother down on the desk, he went to his bed and laid there. He couldn't go to sleep, the words that she had said rolling through his mind. He groaned and put his paws on his head and started beating his head to make the words go away. She had no right to say those things. Tradition to a Malfoy was everything. It was the way things were. And how they were always going to be. Tradition was tradition no matter how you looked at it. And a Malfoy valued tradition over everything else.

* * *

*REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME HAPPY AS A CLAM!

-Song selection for this chapter: Just Like You by Three Days Grace

This song embodies what Hermione is feeling when it comes to Draco Malfoy. And her words prove a strong point that will be a center piece in this story.

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you


	6. Living with Hermione Granger

_Note: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I own the storyline, and any Original Characters/Creatures I come up with. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS ARE GOLDEN! SlenderXLover it's only sad for the time being. They'll have to start liking each other sooner or later. HarryPGinnyW4eva, I know! GO HERMIONE! He he. Thank you. BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, it does, but I'm trying to make it as authentic as I can. So that means Draco, even though he and his parents are going against Voldemort, he still has to maintain the blood purity crap and still thinks that Voldemort will eradicate the Muggleborns once and for all. ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

**Beauty, Beast: The Enchantment.**

**Chapter Five: Living with Hermione Granger**

Draco did not sleep well at all. He was constantly tossing and turning even when he slept like an actual lion, he still could not go to sleep. He sighed and got up. Maybe going to the kitchen to get something to eat would help. A midnight snack did sound good after all. He grinned to himself. Yes that was what was wrong; he was just simply hungry. He made his way down the stairs to the landing of the manor. It was dead quiet, not a soul made a sound. The servants were all asleep, even the rain that hit against the outside walls of the manor dimmed it seemed. Lightening flashed through the windows and thunder clapped, shaking anything that wasn't nailed down. The storm had crept upon them in the dead of night after he had gone to bed. As a little boy, the thunder used to scare him; mostly because his room like so many of the others at Malfoy Manor was just too large and everything echoed. He couldn't control the weather, no one could, though there were stories that say some could, probably Muggle embellishments that were tacked onto the legends themselves so that the wizards could be even more awe-inspiring than they already were.

He walked past the parlor room, and saw that the wall had been repaired. Probably Granger fixing it up, no doubt. He continued down the corridor to the kitchen when he stopped on a Knut. He heard voices. One he recognized and a few that he didn't. Granger was talking to the servants and she sounded as if she had cried, or was crying. He wondered if she had been smart enough to put up a Muffling Charm around the kitchen door, but then again since he could hear her she must not have.

"He's so UGH, I don't even have a good adjective to describe him!" he heard her growl.

"Fret not lass. I'm sure he'll start findin' that you're more than just a Muggle-born. From what ya been tellin' me, you're the smartest witch o' you're age," an Irish voice said.

"Yeah. He's a right git for talking to you that way. We had to learn our lesson the hard way and we're still trapped like this. Thankfully you came along," said another voice.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"We heard the whole bloomin' thing that we did. It's not too hard ta listen in when you're yellin' like there's no tomorrow."

Draco had heard enough by this point. He walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat. The occupants jumped and looked around. He saw Granger narrow her eyes at him and the servants look at him as well. They didn't glare like Granger was doing, but there was a glimmer of dislike in their eyes. Like he cared. He turned his attention back to Granger and kept eye contact, not willing to break it this time.

"What did I say about the kitchen Granger?" he snarled.

"Sod off Malfoy." She snapped. "Since I'm going to be trapped here and I deserve to eat like anyone else."

He felt an insult bubble up from his throat and just as he opened his mouth to tell it, she silenced him. He gave a silent curse and a snarl and pointed to his vocal cords. He wanted to speak, to tell her off, to kill her for doing this to him. But he saw her shake her head and turned back to the servants. What was she going to do? Ignore him? She better not. She was not going to ignore him like this. She couldn't. But the look in her eyes said she would and that she would have no qualms about it either. Damn the Mudblood bitch!

"There that should hold until I'm ready to give him his voice back." she said happily.

"Hear, hear lass. That's no way ta be treatin' the poor boy."

"That's just what he is, Glen. A boy. A spoiled, selfish, arrogant boy who knows nothing about manners, and people. He only bases people off their blood status. As long as you're a Pureblood and not a blood traitor, half-blood, or a Muggle-born then you're in good graces with him." Granger said sourly.

Draco growled silently, bristling like mad. She was talking about him like he wasn't even there now that he had been silenced. He tapped a foot on the floor and looked at the Mudblood, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She had to. He was a freaking lion for Merlin's sake! It was too hard to put the fact that he was a giant cat out of someone mind. She continued to talk to the servants, smiling at them when they made her happy, giving her ample amounts of food and something to drink when she had finished with her plate that he didn't even notice was there. Bloody Hell! Why hadn't he noticed that! Anyone would have noticed the damned plate when they walked into the room!

"Glen, Rob, stop, please, you're going to kill me with food if you keep this up!" she exclaimed, patting her stomach.

"Ya need you're strength, lass. If you're ta deal with this brute and his parents all the time, ya'll need ya strength." Glen said.

"He's right, Miss. You also needed to get over the little bout of food poisoning you still have." Rob chimed in.

Granger smiled and thanked them, before going over to the sink and placing her dirty dishes into it. She would have washed them, he noticed if there hadn't been someone to shoo her away. It looked like a wooden spoon that did it. She pouted but walked away and back to the table. She continued to talk with the two objects: a cup and a pan until she became tired. She bade them good night before lifting the spell on him and walked back upstairs.

"Granger! What the hell was that?!" he hissed as he turned to follow her. He now knew that the reason why he could not sleep was not that he was hungry, but because of the Golden girl herself.

"What was what Malfoy?" she asked, bored.

"You ignoring me! That's what!"

"You know not everything is about you. You just so happened to interrupt my conversation so I silenced you until I was done. And now I'm going to go to bed."

Draco growled and turned her with a paw, slamming her into the wall. He was not going to take this shite. Not in the slightest. He looked down at her while she looked up at him, anger and pain warring in her chocolate-brown eyes. He smirked, knowing that the pain wasn't enough to get her to yell out for help. She stared at him, defiantly. He gripped his paw into her shoulder as he continued to look at her. Neither of them said anything, the silent threat was just between them, no one needed to hear. And the rebuff was also silent, only for him. He could see it in her eyes. She made a move that he did not see in time, she kicked him, using her knee and placed it hard into his stomach. He groaned and fell to the floor in pain.

"Don't think you can threaten me, Malfoy. I've dealt with more threatening situations than you." she said coldly before walking to the room that she had claimed as her own and magically locked it.

This was going to be a daily routine with them, he was sure of it. After all a Gryffindor Mudblood and a Slytherin Pureblood could not get along. It was engrained into them since day one. But this was not Hogwarts anymore. This was the real world. And they were in hiding from the Dark Lord while Granger was fighting for the Light but was trapped here because of a stupid curse or whatever it was. But there was some good out of this mess. He'd get to bring her hell every day. He smiled at that thought before going back to his room and back to bed. He was going to need his rest if he was going to tempt Fate by pressing Granger's buttons in a few hours. While this curse was still in effect, the life he led at the moment was good. Granger could not get out and that was fantastic to his Slytherin personality.

* * *

*Reviews PLEASE!

-Also sorry this is so late and a little short. I didn't mean to make you all wait and didn't mean for this to be short. But I have been busy and the fact that it's almost 6 in the morning means that I'm about to pass out.

-This chapter's song selection is **I'm So Sick** by Flyleaf.

**I will break into your thoughts**  
**With what's written on my heart**  
**I will break, break**

**I'm so sick,**  
**Infected with where I live**  
**Let me live without this**  
**Empty bliss,**  
**Selfishness**  
**I'm so sick**  
**I'm so sick**

**If you want more of this**  
**We can push out, sell out, die out**  
**So you'll shut up**  
**And stay sleeping**  
**With my screaming in your itching ears**

**I'm so sick,**  
**Infected with where I live**  
**Let me live without this**  
**Empty bliss,**  
**Selfishness**  
**I'm so sick**  
**I'm so sick**

**Hear it, I'm screaming it**  
**You're heeding to it now**

**Hear it! I'm screaming it!**  
**You tremble at this sound**

**You sink into my clothes**  
**And this invasion**  
**Makes me feel**  
**Worthless, hopeless, sick**

**I'm so sick,**  
**Infected with where I live**  
**Let me live without this**  
**Empty bliss,**  
**Selfishness**  
**I'm so sick**  
**I'm so sick**

**I'm so sick**  
**Infected with where I live**  
**Let me live without this**  
**Empty bliss, selfishness**  
**I'm so**  
**I'm so sick**  
**I'm so**  
**I'm so sick**


End file.
